Stuck In A British World
by iDraggy
Summary: ..Exactly what happens when a snobby troublemaker from America comes to Hogwarts?


_A Harry Potter Fan Fiction. _

_By iDraggy Krista  
_

**Chapter One.**

"Lorelei, this is going to be very long ride to London." A tall strawberry blonde said, looking down at her beautiful barn owl that was in a birdcage. The owl screeched, like she was agreeing with what the girl had said. Everyone on the plane turned and stared at the screeching owl, wondering why it was on the plane anyway. The strawberry blonde laid back on her plane seat and yawned. Her heavy eyelids soon closed, having her drift into sleep.

"We are arriving to London! All passengers please get ready for landing!"   
The intercom buzzed and the blonde jumped out of her seat. She groaned, grabbing her owl so she could comfort her during the landing. The owl cocked her head at her, and nibbled at her fingers. 

"Stop it." The girl said sternly, staring at the owl in the eyes. The owl turned its head the other way, like it was trying to escape that look. The blonde jumped once more, realizing that the landing was bumpier than she had expected. She grabbed her things, and quickly got off the plane. The blonde looked around the area, noticing all the beautiful sights of London. She pulled up the birdcage.

"Lorelei, I don't think we're in America anymore." The owl screeched once more, moving its head back and forth. The girl smiled, and quickly started walking towards the plane station, Owl in one hand, and bags in the other.

"Mum, why did you sign us up to help someone with Hogwarts? He'll probably be slow and we'll miss the train." Ron Weasley, a 3rd year at Hogwarts, the school for Witch Craft And Wizardry complained to his mother, staring at the sign she was holding.

"Oh hush up Ronald, we won't miss the train. And if we do, your not driving the car again like last year." Mrs. Weasley looked back at her son, remembering the encounter from last year where Ron took his father's flying car and crashed into a tree, not an ordinary tree either. A whomping willow, the kind that decides to beat you up if you nearly touch it in any shape or form. Ron's younger sister Ginny, giggled. Ron rolled his eyes quietly.

"It wasn't my fault that that tree is bloody insane." Ron said, fiddling with his fingers. He pushed some of his atrocious red hair out of his face, and sighed quietly.

"Where's Percy?" Ron asked, looking at his mother.

"He's somewhere. He said something about getting some drink of some sort. He'll be fine Ronald." Mrs. Weasley looked around, hoping that Percy was all right. Percy wouldn't be the one to worry about though, at Hogwarts he was a Prefect, and this year he was being moved up to Head Boy, a great honor. Ron sighed quietly. He kept mumbling to himself how they were going to miss the train.

The blonde looked around for her sign.

"Someone's supposed to help us get to this Hogwarts place Lorelei." She said, still looking around. She squinted her eyes and stared.

"There it is!" She smiled, staring at the sign a woman and two kids were holding. She walked over to them and stopped.

"Hi. I'm Camryn." The blonde said, pointing to the sign that the family was holding.

"Oh! So you're Camryn. It's nice to meet you, I'm Molly Weasley and this is my daughter, Ginny. And my son, Ron." Mrs. Weasley said with a warm look on her face. Ginny smiled and waved. She went over to the gawking Ron.

"I guess she's not the he you were expecting." Ginny said, giggling. Ron closed his mouth in a humph, and then looked around for Percy. Right on time, Percy walked up holding a cup in his hand.

"This must be Camryn. Nice to meet you, I'm Percy Weasley, the Head Boy at Hogwarts." He put out his hand which Camryn gratefully shaked; she could easily tell that he was proud of his position, after all, who couldn't?

"Alright, Alright. Let's get going." Mrs. Weasley said, hurrying the kids out of the Plane Station. She took them outside to a small car, which somehow was very easy to stuff all of Camryn's, and the rest of the family's belongings into the trunk. Percy jumped into the front seat, and Camryn, Ron, and Ginny squeezed into the back. Ginny had fun embarrassing Ron by telling Camryn all sorts of stories, from falling on his face to getting a mouth full of worms.

"So," Mrs. Weasley said while driving her car carefully.

"What year are you Camryn?" Mrs.Weasley asked, interested. Camryn stopped and blinked to herself quietly. Year? What was she talking about?

"Err.. I don't really know what you mean by Year." Camryn said, biting her lip. Ron stared at her in astonishment.

"Are you bloody brain dead?" Ron asked, staring.

"At least I have more of a brain than you." Camryn said, snapping back at him. She looked back at Mrs. Weasley.

"I'm sorry, but the letter I received never stated anything about a "year"." Mrs. Weasley shook her head quietly.

"A year depends on how old you are deary." She said.

"How old ARE you?" Ginny asked, ignoring the yelling from her mother and looking up at Camryn.

"I'll be 13 this year." Camryn said, poking Ginny in the nose. Ginny giggled softly.

"Oh! You'll be in Ronald's year then. He'll be 13 on March 1st." Ron groaned, and so did Camryn.

"Great." They both said in unison sarcastically. Ginny giggled again, and then bounced a little in her seat.

"Mummmm." She whined.

"Are we meeting Fred and George there?" Ginny whined once more, and then waited for an answer.

"Yes Ginny." Mrs. Weasley answered, shortly after directing her attention to Camryn.

"Fred and George are Ginny and Ron's older brothers. They're twins." She said, while turning her car sharply.

"Oh. More of the family? How many kids are there?" Camryn asked, a bit annoyed by Ron already.

"From oldest to youngest, there's Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny." Mrs. Weasley said, all in one breath.

"Wow." Camryn said in astonishment. Just listening to Mrs. Weasley say all the names made her tired.

"Do Bill and Charlie go to Hogwarts?" Camryn asked.

"No dear, Bill is in Egypt right now. Bill works as a Curse Breaker. And Charlie lives in Romania, he studies Dragons." Mrs. Weasley answered, making one more turn.

"Sounds like fun." Camryn said, smiling.

"Do YOU have any siblings?" Ginny asked, poking Camryn's shoulder. Camryn poked her back.

"Nope. At least, not that I know of." Camryn said, looking out the window.

"I suppose the only sibling I have is my pet." She said, laughing a little.

"We're here." Mrs. Weasley said, putting her car in park. Everyone squealed, excited to get on the train. Camryn opened her door, and slipped out quietly. She closed it, and then moved over to the trunk of the car.

"Come on Come On." Mrs. Weasley said, trying to get her children to move faster. Ron sluggishly got out of the car, with Ginny trailing behind. Mrs. Weasley opened the trunk, and Camryn grabbed her stuff and Lorelei. She pet her wing softly, then started to follow the others to the train.

"Come on, we can't be late now." Mrs. Weasley said, hurrying to the train station. When they arrived, Camryn looked around anxiously.

"I remember from my letter that we had to go to Platform 9 ¾ is there such a thing?" Camryn asked, still looking around. She spotted 9, but not 9 and ¾.

"Oh here we are." Mrs. Weasley said, standing in front of a pillar. Camryn looked at the sign.

"But this is only Platform 9." She said, looking at Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh dear, in.. "Our" world, there's an answer for everything. Now. Where are Fred and George?" She said, looking around.

"Here we are mum!" Fred and George said, coming together in unison. Camryn looked at them. Same goofy red hair, tall height, same crooked teeth,.. yeah. They were twins alright.

"So. .How do we get to the train then?" Camryn finally asked. Mrs. Weasley nodded, beckoning Fred and George to demonstrate.

"Like this." She said, pointing at Fred and George. They ran straight for the pillar. A chill went down Camryn's spine, thinking they were going to hit the pillar.

But they didn't, instead they went into it, and then disappeared. Camryn stared in astonishment.

"Alright, go ahead Ginny." Ginny ran in, and her month followed her afterwards.

"Let's go." Ron said, starting to run into the pillar. Camryn followed, and they ended up in a totally new train station. And on the pillar, was written.. **Platform 9 and ¾. **

"Wow." Camryn said, staring around the new train station.

"Hurry, Hurry." Mrs. Weasley said, putting most of her children into the train after giving them a kiss or a hug. Camryn walked up to Mrs. Weasley, the second to leave.

"Thank you so much for taking me here." Camryn said, smiling.

"Aw! Your welcome dear." Mrs. Weasley answered, giving Camryn a short hug. Camryn smiled, and got into the train. Ron trailed after her. He stopped at his mom and gave her a hug.

"Now. Be nice to Camryn, Ronald. She's new here and needs your help." Mrs. Weasley said, sternly. Ron groaned.

"Okay, Okay.. I'll try." Ron said, with a frown across his face.

"Thank you Ronald." Mrs. Weasley said, giving him a kiss on the forehead before he went on the train. He looked around, and looked in and out of every cabin. Until he finally heard his name being called by a familiar voice.

"Ron! RON! In here!" Hermione was standing halfway outside of a train cabin. Ron waved at Hermione and walked towards her. She smiled and pulled Ron into the train box. Harry was inside, sitting across two seats.

"Hey Ron." He said quietly, waving his arm up.

"Hi." Ron responded, moving Harry's feet so he could sit next to him. Hermione happily sat across from the two.

"So." Hermione started.

"I heard that we have a new student at Hogwarts, not a first year either. A 3rd year." Hermione said happily.

"Really?" Harry asked, interested. Ron acted like the dirt on his shoes was more interesting.

"Never heard of her." Ron said, annoyed. Just then, Camryn walked in with Ginny on her back.

"Do you know where Fred and George are?" She asked, staring at Ron, who acted like he had no idea who this girl was.

"No I don't. Now leave me alone." Ron said, turning his head and looking out the window. Camryn sighed.

"Wow Ginny. You're brother's nice." Camryn said sarcastically, while Ginny giggled. She walked out of the room and looked in all of the other boxes.

"Don't know her eh?" Harry said, grinning. Hermione started to laugh while Ron groaned.

"Fine. My family helped her get here from the bloody train station." Ron said, looking out the window again.

"What's her name?" Hermione asked, on the edge of her seat.

"How am I supposed to bloody know? She's a brat anyway. Why would you want to hang around with _her_?" Ron said with a disgusted look on his face. Hermione rolled her eyes. She looked over to Harry like they were talking about something, and they both broke out in laughter.

"What are you bloody laughing about?" Ron said, annoyed.

"Nothing Ron." Harry said, trying to stop from laughing.


End file.
